Noob
Noob 'is one of the characters from BULLY and THE QUEEN series. He is Red Dress Girl's husband. Appearance Noob looks like ROBLOX's classic noob. His head and arms are colored yellow, while his torso is colored blue and legs are colored green. He is often seen wearing Bacon's clothes. Story Noob was one of the new prisoners. He gave Red Dress Girl knife he had before policemen started checking him. When they were set free, Bacon approached the trio (Red Dress Girl, Noob and Blue Boy) and greeted them, but was threatened to be killed by Red Dress Girl and forced to give Noob his clothes. For the majority of series, Noob was accompanying RDG in her murder strikes. He was the one who prevented Victim Girl from escaping. Crybaby killed him during a blackout. In Part 7, Bacon arrives and puts his clothes back. In THE QUEEN series, in Part 2, the Queen wanted to bring Noob back. In Part 3, it happened, but it brought all other victims back to life. He was captured by them. In the same part, Noob was threatened to be decapitated by Blue Boy. He was seen to be quite worried for some reason during majority of the series for unknown reason. Noob was almost killed by Sia in Part 5. He was forced to give Bacon his clothes in Part 8, and was last one to be thrown into the Dungeons. He was also the one who removed her Immortality Necklace. In the end, they are living together, and he promises Red Dress Girl he will never leave her. Relationships Red Dress Girl '(Bully part 2 - Bacon's Adventures part 1 - Wife) Red Dress Girl is the wife of Noob. At first they were best friends and always went out together with Blue Boy. In Bacon's Adventures part 1 it was revealed that they are married. Blue Boy (Bully part 2 - The Queen part 8 - Best Friend) Blue Boy and Noob's best friend. Before Blue Boy betray Red Dress Girl were best friends and always walked together more after Blue Boy betray Red Dress Girl if they happened to be enemies. More at the end of THE QUEEN they regained their friendship. Bacon (The Queen part 3 '- Bacon's Adventures part 1 - Best Friend)' Bacon and Noob are best friends, Bacon always helps Noob and his wife Red Dress Girl. Tom (Bully part 2 - part 3 - Friend) They did not have much relation, they met in the prison and Noob brought a knife and gave to Red Dress Girl, then all fled. Noobetta (Bacon's Adventures part 1 - Daugher) Noobetta and Noob's daughter. Noob made his daughter with Red Dress Girl. Gallery Noob.png Noob no Clothes.png Prisoner Noob.png Personality Noob is seen to be stoic and mischievous, not feeling bad about Red Dress Girl's actions. He was seen for the majority of the series with worried expression. Why did this happen is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kavra Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Adults Category:Teens Category:Noobs Category:Red Dress Girl's Family Category:Red Dress Girl's Gang Category:Noob's Family